myharrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Nina Delacour
Nina is the third child of Fleur and Bill. First book In the first book Nina was age 9-10. She was not old enough to attend to Hogwarts. She was first mentioned when she was scolded by her mother for throwing around wands in Ollivander’s wand shop. She then was waiting for her sister to return for the holidays with her family at kings cross station. She was also at the holiday party with her family the night Lily was attacked. She went to Hogwarts for safe keeping with her siblings and cousins. When the holidays ended she was brought to a safe house in the ministry of magic with her younger siblings, older brother and cousins. She was then waiting for Ali to return from Hogwarts when the school year ended with his family. The last time she was mentioned was at the grave yard. She was holding hands with her big brother Billy and her younger sister Molly. Book 2 In book 2 Nina was 10-11 years old. She first appeared at Diagon alley. She was being watched by her father, although she was not directly mentioned. She then at the Potter house during the holidays when Umbridge was killed. Nina was with her family at Kings cross station, waiting for Ali and Billy to arrive home for the summer. Her last appearance was at the tribute. 'Book 3 ' In book 3 Nina was 11-12 years old, and a first year Griffandore at Hogwarts. Nina first appeared at home eating at the table. She then ripped open her letter when her mother came into the room. She was then in the wand shop, where the first wand she tried caused the roof to leave, and the second wand chose her. She then went with the others to buy the rest of her school supplies, and was mentioned when bought an owl. Nina was at kings cross station with James. When it was time to board the train she said goodbye to her family then boarded the train with James and the others. Nina was the fourth to get sorted. She was placed in Griffandore because of her loyalty and because she's not afraid to take action and stand up for herself. In Early December Nina and the others decided to go visit Moaning Myrtle. However during the visit, Nina saw the snake through Myrtle and was petrified. When she was found she was brought to the hospital wing. A few days before Christmas break, Nina was unpetrified. Nina went with the others who had just been unpetrified to the great hall. There she was hugged by all her friends. Nina stayed up all night with the others in the Griffandore common room talking. She went home for the Christmas holidays, and went to the Potter's Christmas party. There, when the kids had to stand in a line So Hermione could figure out who broke the chandelier, Nina was declared innocent right away. When they returned to Hogwarts, Nina walked into the common room and asked what was going on. She was informed by the others James had just admitted to kissing Sunny. On night in the middle of the night in April, Nina was up by the fire place humming the tune of the lulby her mother used to sing her. When Ali asked if she had seen Jane and Olivia, Nina said they had snuck out stating they needed to take care of someone. Nina was at the tribute then at the restaurant. 'Book 4 ' In book four Nina was 12-13 years old and second year Griffandore at Hogwarts. She first appeared at home when she almost knocked down her parents racing to the front door with 3 of her siblings. Nina then appeared at Kings cross station and boarded the train. On the train ride to Hogwarts Nina sat in an compartment with Ali, Billy, Abby, Molly and Swan. Then at Hogwarts she was in the great hall at the Griffandore table watching the sorting.